


【焰钢】向阳之宅

by Yuna_Yaoguang



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Yaoguang/pseuds/Yuna_Yaoguang
Summary: AU。病+BDSM。非常我流慎入不改XD，文（情）艺（色）向
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

** 一 **

【 _ Sun Daffodil _ 】

爱德华第一次来到美国时，总觉得太阳太过刺眼。相比常年阴雨蒙蒙的伦敦，佛罗里达的天气可谓是单一；就算白天不是晴空万里，也能见到阳光穿透阴云，将光辉洒满地面的样子。多么鲜艳的颜料都无法描绘出那灼人的亮度。因此，不管房子买在东方还是西方，海边、乡村，还是热闹的城市里，都能称得上是一栋 “ 向阳之宅 ” 。花朵在无人看管的草原上生成摇曳的花海；夜晚，星星又浮现在墨蓝色的空中闪烁。就像被无数游客称赞过的那样，这里从来都与阴郁两字无缘。

他穿梭在人群中，盯着不断叠加、变幻的影。这是一个由当地居民自发经营的集市。因为价格便宜，加上二手品与古玩的出售而吸引到大量游客，最终固定于每周六的上午开放。成排的摊位支起阳伞，遮挡烈日；空气中混杂着蜡烛的淡香和甜点更浓郁的香气；只为买一个香草冰淇淋球的人络绎不绝。他继续向前走去。

周六逛集市是当地人的爱好。爱德华以往不怎么来这种人多的地方，直到他发现那种香味有助于缓解时刻紧绷的神经，连动作都变得轻盈。尽管听起来有些荒谬，他确实感觉内心那汹涌的情绪慢慢消失，被一种宁静所取代。或者是这烈日、这人群活泼的交谈声。这些独自在家看不到的情景，逐渐让他培养起了和当地人一样的习性。

或者，这些都不是真正的理由。这些解释不了为什么他兜兜转转，不打算买任何东西，却忍不住不断地向过路人投去目光。每次站在这里，不久前的周六发生的事便会闪过他的脑海。那本是和以往没有任何区别的一天，唯独他忽然产生了出去闲逛的想法，又在巧合中循着人声走到了这里。

刺眼的太阳让人想要逃离，食物的甜腻则让胃部一阵翻滚。在他打算立即离开的时候，忽然感觉左肩被人轻拍了一下。回过头，见到一个游客模样、穿着休闲衬衫的男人站在那里。

“ 不好意思， ” 他说， “ 我这么说可能冒犯你了，但是， ” 爱德华的目光从他胸前挂着的醒目的摄像机，挪到那张英俊的脸上。 “ 就在刚才，我的钱包好像被偷了， ” 他说。

“ 钱包？ ” 他的面孔着实让他愣了一下。开口后，爱德华才发现喉咙十分干涸，简直像一年没有说话那般沙哑。他的大脑仿佛生锈了般迟钝，只是在重复： “ 被偷了？ ”

“ 是的。这是我第一次来这里，所以也不清楚治安的情况。当我买完这个香喷喷的自制蛋糕， ” 男人抬起左手，让他看到装着包装盒的塑料袋， “ 又转了一圈后，放在口袋里的钱包就不翼而飞啦。我找遍全身都找不到。一定是被人偷走的吧，总不可能自己掉出去 ……”

男子再次确认地将手揣进口袋，又抽出，示意爱德华那里什么都没有。尽管礼貌地笑着，爱德华从他微微蹙起的眉中读出了困惑。

小偷在鱼龙混杂的集市并不少见，一不小心连背包都会被顺走。更别提这种游客模样、一脸毫无防备之色的人。

“ 好， ” 爱德华缓慢地说，为了让嗓音正常而吞咽了一下。 “ 需要我帮什么吗？ ” 虽然这么问着，他的手已经伸向挎包，准备把钱包拿出来了。

“ 你是英国人？ ” 男人突然问道。 “ 我能从口音听出来。 ”

“ 是的，从伦敦搬来。 ”

“ 原来如此。我在想如果你是游客，就得注意了。 ”

“ 注意？ ”

“ 这里的治安不太好的事。 ”

“ 的确， ” 爱德华附和道。他又问， “ 那你需要我帮你什么吗？ ”

“ 回去的路我可以自己走。只是无论如何，都想在走之前尝一下那个， ”  男人看的方向是一家冰淇淋店。看起来是集市里人气很高的样子，前面早就排起长队。

一个冰淇淋球值不了多少钱，爱德华想。骗子不会为了一个冰淇淋做这么多的，更何况他从不觉得眼前的人在撒谎。 “ 没问题。 ”

但是在他递出纸钞的时刻，男子又摆了摆手。

“ 那家你吃过吗？他们现在出了一款抹茶味新品，等这个春天结束就吃不到了。要是错过可是一大遗憾。怎么样， ” 他邀请地说， “ 要一起试试吗？ ”

爱德华从那笑容中感觉到了什么，却马上否决了那个可能性。

他应该拒绝的，是他的话触动到他哪根神经了吗？还是那句 “ 等这个春天结束 ” ？春天确实很快就要结束了。

“ 试试吧， ” 他最后说。

那个队伍确实太长了；没有阳伞遮挡的空间宛若地狱。排在队伍中，时常有种前后都被推挤的错觉，尽管没有人会刻意这么做。那个触碰到他背脊的是男子挂在胸前的摄像机镜头。他似乎又轻拍了一下他的肩。

“ 怎么了？ ”

“ 你的这里沾了颜料， ” 男子说道。那是左肩的后方，他说话时的吐息则掠过他的左耳。爱德华没躲，只是压下轻颤，说道： “ 那应该是早上沾上的吧，我没注意。 ”

“ 画家？ ” 男人试探性地问。

“ 打发时间罢了。 ”

“ 不对，是一个伟大的职业。 ” 男人用指节敲击了一下摄像机说， “ 在相机刚刚出现时，绘画在人们心中的地位一落千丈，正是因为艺术家们花费了几千年探索还原现实的技术，却忽略了创造带来的无限可能。 ”

“ 这就像是，我只能记录这个世界上发生的事，你却能记录到世界以外。 ” 这还真像是某本浪漫主义小说里会出现的句子。

“ 不好意思， ” 爱德华发现他真的很喜欢道歉， “ 只是我儿时的梦想。我本来不想搞摄影的。 ”

“ 至少你们不愁混口饭吃。 ” 他直接地说，尽管这绝非浪漫主义者想听的话。 “ 大部分画家都很落魄，画卖不出去就会饿死。但是能卖出去的部分不仅少，还可能是他们最厌恶的那种。 ”

“ 你很讨厌？ ”

“ 没有， ” 他闭了一下眼， “ 只是 …… 不，没什么。我算不上他们的一员。 ”

“ 我初学摄影时， ” 男子缓缓说， “ 也不喜欢那些所谓的 ’ 技巧。若一定要遵照特定的模式，便产生一种宛如机械运转的僵硬感，失去了惊喜。艺术应当传达的感受，而巧合性恰恰是意义的一部分， ” 他过了会儿说道。

“ 你听起来好像大学的哲学教授。 ”

他笑了。阳光将他的黑发染成浅褐色时，爱德华忽然产生了一种强烈的倾诉欲，一种交谈的愿望。这是极为罕见的。可能是他多年不含社交的封闭生活的后遗症一齐爆发的后果；或是因为佛罗里达让人头晕目眩的阳光；或是症状发作的前兆。总之不是好的兆头。幸好，队伍就快到头了。

他甚至不知道这算好事还是坏事。

“ 先生需要什么？ ”

“ 抹茶口味，两个。 ” 就在他的思绪飞舞时，男子忽然越过他，对冰激凌架后的收银员说道。 **抹茶。** 的确有这事来着。他答应了的。

但是就在他准备掏出两人份的钱时，就眼睁睁地看到男子将手伸进口袋中，掏出了一个小型的皮质钱包，然后，又在他眼皮底下掏出了一张十美元纸钞，递送到收银员手里。

爱德华的大脑 “ 嗡 ” 地一声，处在超负荷运转导致的歇业的边缘。

男子将钱包塞回口袋 —— 刚才没有向他展示的那一边 —— 里，动作自然地将顶着一个抹茶球的蛋筒递了过来。

爱德华终于反应了过来。

“ 你他妈 ——” 骗了我吧，啊？！

他差点咆哮的时候，这个人却笑眯眯地看着他。 “ 不好意思， ” 他又在道歉了， “ 但我实在想不到有什么别的能向你搭话的理由。收下蛋筒就当做接受了我的补偿，好不好？ ”

搭话？理由？怒火稍微熄灭了一点。他在原地呆滞了一下，又愣愣地瞄了眼已经被自己拿在手中的蛋筒。 “ 但你他妈已经交给我了。 ”

“ 所以，你接受了， ” 男人轻柔地说。 “ 不尝尝吗？ ”

除了被欺骗的感觉，现在爱德华觉得无限憋屈和困惑。憋屈在没有发现这人的意图，困惑则是 —— 他竟然也有被搭讪的一天。爱德华伸舌舔了一口冰淇淋。

“ 我叫罗伊 · 马斯坦，就住在这附近。 ” 见鬼，刚才他还肯定他是个游客。 “ 不介意的话，我能为你拍一张照片吗？ ”

“ 你们美国佬这么不忌讳性取向被人知道么。 ”

“ 不试试又怎么知道呢？ ” 男人嘴角的弧度变得更为狡猾。 “ 而且，你到现在还没有拒绝我呢。 ”

……

罗伊 · 马斯坦的出现像是一个幽灵。当他努力回想时，便会觉得那天的经历宛如一个梦。比梦更不真实的是，当他从床上醒来时，这个人已经消失得无影无踪。

他住所的装修同时具有着美式的简洁和日式的素雅，但在只有一个人时只剩下空荡。他缓缓下床，光裸的足落在米白色地毯上，寻找着鞋和褪下的衣物。墙角放着一包拆封的 Dulex ，不知是因为他离开得太过匆忙，还是干脆忘在了那里。环顾四周时，几乎找不到一件误置品。那是一个生活得相对有条理的人。身材很好，在性事上也并不粗鲁。就连看到他义肢的右臂和左腿后，都没有因为震惊而失态。他至少预见着一些生理性抵触，但罗伊并没有将它们表露在外。

在他说不想做到最后一步时，男人同意了。这让整个过程变得像一场单方面的服务。正因如此，它在他的概念中还不能被称作一夜情：它让他感到亏欠，又不知道怎样偿还。因为罗伊 · 马斯坦又像幽灵般消失在他的生命中，仿佛从未存在过。

就在爱德华打算把和他的邂逅当成一次艳遇时，翻涌而来的记忆又促使他从那个狭小的房间站立起来，朝熙攘的集市走去。能使他安静的或许不是气味、温度和罗伊，只是被长期拒绝且压抑的，与人的联系罢了。

他向冰淇淋摊走去，却没有购买的想法。那一天，为什么被罗伊搭讪的是自己？

他在这里漫无目的地闲逛，不知道为什么春天的阳光都能带来灼烧的热量。春天马上就要结束了。

_ 我觉得你很美， 罗伊说。 他亲吻那块没有生命的冰冷的金属，让它沾染人体的温度，在片刻间变得好像属于他。 罗伊说，当我一踏进集市，满眼便只剩下你。他说，我因你那一瞬间流露出悲哀神情而心神恍惚，为你转身而去时的金色意乱情迷。尽管随时都能回家，却无论如何都想试着认识你，因为我知道如果错过了，我会永远后悔。 _

_ 闭嘴，爱德华凶道，你太你妈肉麻了。 _

_ 不，不会有人对赞美免疫的。你从别人那里听到的都不算数，罗伊笑着说。 他转而去吻他肉身的左臂，却在游移到内侧时轻咬下去。虽然在唇齿离开皮肤后又变成湿漉漉的舔吻。 _

_ 爱德华沉默了。过了一会儿说，你在骗人，那时候你不可能看到我的表情。 _

_ 罗伊改口道，那就是没看到，快乐的小朋友。 _

_ 这家伙在发现他的逆鳞后便沉迷触碰时他带来的反应，爱德华龇着牙发出一串低吼，却因为手臂被他按住而抬不起拳，只能作罢。我已经十九了，他闷闷地说。 _

_ 因此，身为年长者的我会对你负起责任的，罗伊蛊惑地说。当然，是在你愿意做我的情人的情况下。 _

_ 您今年贵庚了，老男人？他毫不留情地反驳。 _

_ 只比你大十岁，小男孩。罗伊丝毫没有受伤的样子，笑眯眯地说。 _

可是春天马上就要结束了。而且，如果真的喜欢他，就不会在那时离开。他在画布上无意识地涂抹，黑色的背景上逐渐显现出皮肤的淡黄和浅橙，凸出的鼻梁，背光面的脸颊的暗色阴影。大部分时间他都在看他的眼睛，没想到同时也记住了他的全部样貌；这种出众的记忆力早就是一种困扰，逼他回忆起不愿回忆的东西。

随着阳光漫进视野的一缕墨色让他眨了眨眼，以为看到了幻觉。那个人几乎被人群淹没了，多亏了他那比常人高挑了一点点的个子，又顶着一头在白人中都极度醒目的黑发；爱德华一眼就瞧见了他，并确信那是罗伊 · 马斯坦本人。看见的同时却不被看见是一种奇妙的感觉，是有如在暗处偷情般的微妙的愉悦感。但随即而来的迟疑阻止了他向他走去。是动机的合理性缺失；加上独自醒来的经历让他猜测或许其实，罗伊不需要这一段关系。他可能像大部分男人那样在一次性爱后就失去了兴致；可能对那钢制的肢体感到反胃；可能因他的不回应而厌烦；可能从未享受。如果将那没有道别的离开理解成一种拒绝的信号，他已经被拒绝了。他当然知道那些话只是为了调情。人们一边鄙夷虚伪的赞美一边又无法抵抗它：那个人显然深谙此道。

他在远处观察着这个男人双手揣在兜里，悠哉哉地闲逛。今天没有戴摄像机的他游转在小吃摊和鲜花蔬果间，又停在一家专门贩售来自东方的奇妙古玩店前。爱德华悄无声息地跟过去，继续这不道德的窥探；看他时而拿起那些金属的小玩意好奇地把玩，时而和店员热情地交谈。当他路过鲜花店时弯身去嗅它百合向外卷曲的花瓣，轻握它纤细的根茎像是在对待一件珍贵的东西。而他给人的感觉也是这样，虽然不是纯粹的明艳，却有着被云层遮挡后，不再刺眼的太阳的温暖。爱德华从那被淡化后的光芒中体会到一阵中暑般的晕眩。

_ 明明还未到夏天。 _

_ 不介意的话，我能为你拍一张照片吗？ _

_我叫罗伊 · 马斯坦，就住在这附近。_

_ 不试试又怎么知道呢？ _

_ 尽管随时都能回家，却无论如何都想试着认识你，因为我知道如果错过了，我会永远后悔。 _

他也没有说出拒绝的话，爱德华想。他还没有拒绝我。而他也不介意在平淡无奇甚至灰暗的生活中从他那里得到一些乐趣。自私却合理。为什么不呢？他都等了这么多个周末了。


	2. Chapter 2

二

【 Amethyst Violet 】

那是一种飘忽的感觉，没有依据的猜测。长期从事摄影职业无法带来侦探般精准的直觉，却培养起罗伊对细节的异常敏感；另外，那名少年确实是太显眼了。

就算是穿过满是奢侈品店和艺术长廊的巴黎，走过曼哈顿最繁华的中心，又为无数身姿妙曼的模特拍摄过的他都极难找到比他更美的面庞。他的容貌介于阳刚和阴柔间，却完美地平衡了两者，也正因此绽放出独特的鎏金色光彩。虚华的奢侈品与那位少年并不相配，反倒会破坏那不知人情世故般的青涩和纯真。他在扫过他隐藏在单薄的便衫下相对幼小的身躯时这么想到：符合那和盛开花朵般灿烂的青春的，应该是笔挺的白衬衫和格子长裤，同时具备高洁和优雅气质的英伦制服。若他穿上它，而他能将它们一层层、缓慢地脱下 ……

但那并不仅仅是肉体的吸引。他压住自己左手的腕部，倾听那悄然加快的心跳声的同时想到，这些由性幻想带来的汹涌的肾上腺素潮，并不能完全解释这种吸引力：处在那个年龄阶段的孩子，不是天真漫烂就是活泼叛逆，可围绕在金发少年周身的气流却带着奇妙的，仿佛与世界脱节般的疏离感。像是逐渐失去光泽的石英；漂浮在日光中亮晶晶的灰尘；一个不下雨的阴天。

不挑逗名流、不引诱工作相关人士、不勾引圈外人，是他的原则。在看到他的那一刻，罗伊却有些动摇了。如果任他这样离去，他们就不会再相会。他该如何触碰那优美的躯体 …… 那年轻的灵魂？

所以他极富技巧地接近了，用不起眼的小困惑创造邂逅的机会，假装不经意地提出邀请，用琐碎的谈话掩藏真正的目的，保持着耐心与风度，时刻确定自己展露出的是最完美的一面。于是一切就顺利地进行起来，甚至过于顺利了。他说来家里看看时罗伊还以为那是幻听，尽管这发展和其他的搭讪大同小异。或许不仅是为了他的魅力和性吸引力，少年本身也在渴求与他人的亲密。他不可能不明白那话的意思。

所以就在他们跨进来的一刻，罗伊在后方揽住他的腰，一边低头亲吻没有被细长的金色麻花辫覆盖到的脖颈一边抱着他缓缓后倾，直到他自己的背脊碰到门框坚硬的边缘。他猛然扭过身，颠倒两人的位置，将少年柔和却坚定地压在那道门上。身高差造成的阴影覆盖在少年的脸上，制造了一片暗色；那对金瞳中却闪烁着光。少年没有拒绝，他惊喜地意识到，并吻得更深。那种光芒终于变为掺杂羞赧与情动的燎原欲火，被他制伏在身下的人一边躲避，一边却无法控制玫瑰色的飞霞从双颊攀升到耳根。

让人意外的敏感，和极度青涩。这本是他习以为常的调情戏码，此时却转化成一味强效催情剂。他即刻就起了反应，抵着衣物传来难忍的胀痛。理智在这剂药中燃烧起来，变得飘零而残破。他差一点就忘了面前不是在某个夜店里散发廉价香水气息的 MB ，不是在某条肮脏街角里自愿像狗一样被他强奸的 sub ，而是一个对同性有反应的普通少年，用强硬的语气命令道： “ 上床。 ”

仿佛没有察觉到他的语气般，少年抬眸瞥了他一眼，然后便了然一般地像房间的另一头走去。罗伊伸手准备去捉他的胳膊，后者却在被触碰前的前一瞬间有些慌乱地闪躲。直到他也上了床，摸到他藏在衣袖下的义肢，才明白少年戴的手套、他对肢体接触的莫名抵触是究竟为何。那块金属并不让他觉得毛骨悚然：光洁的银色表面在午后的柔光中闪烁，不似肌肤般坚硬、光滑的机械铠身从他的肩膀一直延伸到下腹，与肉身精巧地结合。它是那样突兀，又富有着和谐的韵律，超凡的美感；只有在少年佩戴它时，这无生命的钢材才是一件至高无上的艺术品。

尽管，在察觉到他落在它身上的视线时那孩子的表情接近恐慌。

也就是那时候罗伊意识到了，这可能是他第一次让人看它。他人、别人、陌生人。他只有脱下那碍事的手套和长长的衣袖才能让他瞧见它。因此他应该是从没有在别人面前脱下过它们的；因此在被亲吻时会有那么激烈的反应；因此就算再怎么掩饰都无法摆脱青涩；因此，这应该是他的第一次。

_ 上帝啊。 _

压下愧疚后，唯有强烈的兴奋感吞噬了罗伊；如果他要得到他，必须更小心谨慎、细致周到。因为比起喜欢同性的少年，喜欢同性的 _童贞的_ 少年必然更加敏感纤细。他精准地控制着表情，亲吻他的右手，用一句诚挚的赞美开启漫长的前戏。

那孩子没有同意让他进入，这也是意料之中。他甚至为不必承担的责任而松了口气。如果第一天就突破最后的界限，他们很有可能在未来变成纯肉体的关系：这或许是罗伊想要的结果，但他总是隐隐约约地感觉到，这是不够的。

_你让人恶心，_ 心里的声音说道。周旋在无数肉体和肮脏的关系里，现在又要沾污比你整整小上一轮的男孩了吗？

不，不是沾污。他已经成年了。而且这些都是他自愿的。

自愿？如果他知道你是怎样的人，还会自愿躺在这张床上吗？

我想照顾他，想让他成为我的情人。

是情人，而不是干净而免费的发泄对象？停下这番虚伪的说辞吧，你不过是迷恋他的面貌和身体。我知道你想追求的是什么，但性欲既不是那其中的一部分，那也不是你能配得上的东西。

在我承诺说会负责的时候，我是真心的。

他并不需要你的负责。他不需要你。趁你伤害他前快给我他妈的离开，罗伊 · 马斯坦。你难道忘了自己让多少人陷入不幸了吗？

我 ...... 那不是我 ......

他走了，看到空旷的床铺时罗伊想到。他将随手带回的打包盒放在玄关旁的夹子上，再次围绕着屋子踱步一圈，确定他已经不在；打开相机，看那个在夏天套着长袖衬衫的男孩一手举着冰淇淋，一手做出 V 的手势，在镜头前搞怪地笑着。几分钟前他还能看到紧闭的金色睫毛微微颤动。在这一切发生前，他甚至没来得及问他的名字。

或许这样也好，罗伊偶尔又释怀地想。除了年龄带来的巨大代沟，等待他的无数麻烦，那名少年不适合他的根本原因在于他甚至不是圈里的人。仅凭直觉，是无法确认一个人有 _那种_ 倾向的。他能在和他交往的同时忍受这些吗，身为男人？

放弃吧。就算被性欲冲昏头脑也该有认清现实的时候。你总不能指望所有人都和你一样不正常，马斯坦。

——

“ 嗨。 ”

他从没抱过什么希望，但站在这里的人确实是那天的少年。

“ 是你， ” 惊讶掠过罗伊的脸，他控制着不表露出过度的欣喜， “ 真难得。 ”

“ 我可不是什么 ’ 你 ’ 。爱德华 · 艾尔利克， ” 少年扬了扬眉， “ 这是我的名字。 ”

“ 幸会。今天你 ……” 你怎么想到这儿来？

他还没有说出口，少年 —— 爱德华就笑了。

“…… 没有忘记钱包吗？ ”

“ 嗯？ ”

“ 我以为你见到我时， _总是会忘些什么的。_ ”

他的笑容肆意而张扬，像田野里一株朝天空盛开的向日葵；金瞳中燃烧着热情与一丝难以察觉的促狭。

罗伊足足愣了三秒才明白那话的意思。

他笑了， “ 是的，但不是今天。 ”

“ 哦？ ”

“ 那天， ” 他缓缓地开口了， “ 我本来想带晚餐回来款待你，但是你睡着了。 ”

爱德华的眼睛瞪大了。

“…… 你，所以，你 …..” 他磕磕巴巴地说。

“ 让你误会了？ ”

“ 还好。 ” 他撩了一下过长的金色刘海，目光落在地上， “ 我以为你走了。 ”

“ 任谁看到那副睡颜都不会忍心把你吵醒的， _爱德华。_ 既然你现在知道了，现在介意我把忘记的事补回来吗？ ” 罗伊温和地说。 “ 另外， ” 爱德华好奇地看过来。 “ 我真的很高兴，你会主动找我搭讪， ” 他调戏道。

“ 操， ” 爱德华红着脸骂道。

——

时间还早，甚至比上一次遇见时还早。但他们在跨入餐厅时也跨入了夜晚，浓郁的深紫伴随浅橙色的吊灯一齐闪烁，如同星光。宽敞空间的角落位置，由舒适软垫铺盖的高椅前摆放着一张长桌。瓷白色小碟盛着两块法式面包；他们面对面坐下，穿西装的服务员俯身倾倒水壶。唰啦啦的水声在玻璃杯底溅起，泛白的水花如涟漪般散开了。

“ 想吃什么？ ”

半垂着眼的少年上下打量着菜单，好像它是一件他从未见过的稀奇玩意。他的表情从严肃变为惊讶和怀疑， “ 你不会后悔吗？ ”

“ 不会。 ”

“ 真的？ ”

他牵起一抹淡淡的笑意，语气依旧是肯定的， “ 不会。这是我欠你的。 ”

少年露齿一笑， “ 那我就不客气了。 ”

显然，一个邪恶计划在他兴致满满地翻阅菜单时慢慢在脑中成型了。在自己报销的前提下，罗伊没有给他太多希望。 “ 前提是你能吃完， ” 他一边补充，一边卷起两边的衣袖。

“ 我能。 ”

“ 酒精类的也不行。 ”

“…… 啊？ ”

罗伊拿小刀切开面包，在切口处仔细地涂上黄油， “ 如果你不介意在点单时再被拒绝一次的话。 *”

爱德华切了一声， “ 美国的法律就是这么守旧。在搬家后的两年里我甚至快忘了酒的味道。 ” 他不甘心地撇嘴。

罗伊调笑道： “ 那只要再等两年就行了。 ”

“ 努力坚持到那时候吧， ” 他喃喃道。

他有些走神了，注意到这点的罗伊盯着在灯光下微微发亮的面包，忽然掰下一块，递了过去。

“ 决定好要吃什么了？ ”

“ 啊 …… 嗯？牛排吧。就这个牛排。 ” 他咬了下去，接受投食的样子自然得让人意外；这回轮到罗伊的心绪飘了起来：是谁曾这样喂过他呢？他在短暂的瞬间惊觉到，其实他一点都不了解他的生活；他并不了解他。真的存在肉体以外的吸引吗？还是说，他只是为了逃避愧疚？爱德华最后只点了一样菜；他说他很好奇高级餐厅里的牛扒和自己煎的有何不同。

其实没有什么不同，但是这里有我。他毫无形象地笑道，有时你真的自信过头了。

那为什么主动找我搭话？别告诉我不是因为忘不了上次 _未完_ 的经历 …… 他压低声音，或是我尚不能让你 _满意_ 的技术？

少年哑然，红晕在这样的黑暗中慢慢充斥了他的脸，那么明显地。

你这混蛋。他僵硬地说，你对每个潜在炮友都这么说么？

不是炮友，罗伊说，认真地相交十指放在桌上。不止，他改口道。

爱德华的表情比起犹豫，更像是惊讶和犹豫的混合物。我不是很擅长处理 …… 过了会儿他更加犹豫地说，你知道的，亲密关系。但是上次很好，我很喜欢而且我不介意再来一次，他飞速地说，仿佛再慢一秒就说不出口那样。

狂喜填满了罗伊的心：他在考虑了，他至少考虑了；或者说他已经同意了，尽管那声 “ 是 ” 没有那么大声，它也是合法的。

蘸着深棕色酱汁的半熟牛排伴随沙拉，与一杯橙色果汁一起盛来。他点了一盘烤挪威三文鱼，全熟；一个透明的高脚杯放在面前，用开瓶器撬开木塞服务员朝内斟酒，动作优雅得像在招待一位贵客；那红色的液体伴随他的动作而摇曳，像是晃动的液体宝石；在昏暗的深蓝背景中，化出奇妙的紫色色彩。少年的凝视让罗伊觉得此刻欠缺的除了西装和用发胶精心梳理的刘海，还有一个木盒：方形、黑色、由丝带缠绕，打开后能看到两枚价值不菲的钻戒。他为这不切实际的联想感到震惊。

比起浪漫，那动态的液体和紫水晶般剔透的颜色分明让人想到表面狂暴、实则脆弱的性；强壮却残缺的躯体；在撞击中破碎的坚硬玻璃。他原以为他能控制这些幻想，可眼前人近在咫尺又确实的存在一刻不停地考验着他的克制力，让他重新意识到梦境般的再会。 _我很喜欢_ ，少年沙哑的声音挑动着他本就脆弱的神经。我不介意再来一次。

为了掩饰生理反应带来的情乱，他捏住细长的杯柄，轻抿一口。

“ 爱德华， ” 他说， “ 能否为我做一件事？ ”

对方还没切下第一块牛排，但显然察觉到了那语气中的微妙。 “ 我猜不是什么好事， ” 少年眯着眼说，过了会儿妥协了： “ 行吧，什么？ ”

“ 首先，往前坐一些。 ”

他照做了。

“ 双手放在桌上。对，先不要拿刀叉。 ”

“ 放松， ” 罗伊说，并不在意那越来越怀疑的注视。他下了最后一道命令： “ 闭眼。 ”

然后，他吻了上去。尽管对方必然在听到他起身的声响时猜到了这一切，但那并不意味着这并不再是一个惊喜。因为在唇瓣相触的时刻，带着凉意的深红液体也落入他口中，香醇微涩。他在舌尖触碰前便离开了，让这个吻短暂得如蜻蜓点水一般。

“ 我想， ” 爱德华将红酒咕噜地吞咽下去，表情变为微妙的调侃： “ 向 21 岁以下的成年人喂酒也是不合法的。 ”

“ 我忍不住， ” 罗伊笑道。他用手指压住他的唇，将残余的液体也轻轻抹去，然后在这刻意营造的暧昧气氛中重新开口了： “ 你说了你喜欢我。 ”

“ 哈？！我说的可是 ——”

“ 但我喜欢你， ” 他打断了，接着凑近，近到可以看到那对金瞳倒映出的自己；人们是否更喜欢谎言？ “ 很喜欢。 ”

爱德华以沉默为回应，而他耐心等待着。

“ 如果你这是 …… 在追求我，想让我和你交往的意思，我劝你现在就放弃。 ” 半晌他说，这毫不拐弯抹角的回答让罗伊极为震惊 —— 虽然这不是他第一次了解到他的直接。 “ 我没兴趣，或者说没有精力，去扮演传统的伴侣角色。或者说没这个需要。以后也不会有， ” 他平静地补充道。

“ 如果你是在邀请我上床， ” 就在罗伊险些以为他已经收到没有挽回余地的红牌时，爱德华说， “ 我刚才就已经表示过同意了。 ”

这是什么，为了划清界限的 “ 止于肉体关系 ” 宣言？

罗伊说不清原因，这应该是他最期望的免于所有麻烦的情况，但他依然免不了地失望；所以他到底想要什么呢？是因为气氛营造的问题吗？是年轻人常有的恋爱顾虑？为什么只是在这一瞬间，就感到被推远？或者说被推远的人不是他；爱德华自己选择了这些。

“ 不管怎样都要谢谢你的晚餐， ” 爱德华真诚地说。

“ 不客气， ” 罗伊说。

他的余光落在盛酒的玻璃杯上，看着平静的红色液体，忽然间就意识到了这汹涌的情绪是什么：既非失落，也非挫败，而是更为原始的恼火。他在爱德华用义肢的右手切割牛肉时，忽然握住那块闪光的金属， “ 同意一个你完全不了解的人，真的好吗？ ”

这显然让对方非常疑惑。他在想要切下时才发现罗伊握得很紧，这力度持续了一会儿才完全散去。 “ 怎么了？ ”

“ 我交往的第一个女友， ” 罗伊在开口前就早已意识到自己的失态，但不知为何，他无法停下， “ 非常的活泼、美丽，性格也非常包容，可就在我们相处的第二周，她要求我扮成陌生人强奸她，因为这比寻常的性行为更让她兴奋。 ”

爱德华微微蹙眉，不知是话题突然的转变，是内容，还是那个字 —— 她。他欲言又止，最终什么都没说。

“ 一般人不会答应这种古怪的要求吧， ” 罗伊笑笑， “ 但是我答应了。 ”

爱德华放下支着下巴的左手。

“ 那之后她还提过其他并不寻常的要求，比如被辱骂、被鞭打，以及其他主动寻求被伤害的行为。一开始，我不能理解他们是如何在疼痛中获得快感的，直到后来了解到这个圈子，我才明白原来重点并非疼痛，而是控制。 ” 他谨慎地挑选措辞，并观察着爱德华的反应， “ 你还要听下去吗？ ”

“ 说下去。 ” 少年的表情是中性的，至少他无法解读。

“ 控制对他们的意义各有不同，但是主动参与到这种行为里的人，往往能从中获利：对于控制的一方，意味着操控他人的权力、压力的释放；服从的一方，或许是心理的安全感、释放自我的自由。总之，它可以是一种特殊性癖，也可以是完全无性的活动。 ”

“ 你想告诉我你也在这个 ’ 圈子 ’ 里，而且男女不忌吗， ” 爱德华说。

“ 我能在审美上欣赏女性，但也仅仅如此了。在生理上我对男人更有兴趣 —— 如果这是你关心的点。 ” 他吃下新的一块牛排。 “ 对你前面的提问，回答是 ’ 是 ’ ；自从接触它起我就从未放弃过它。严格地说，是每一段关系。 ” 罗伊惊诧于自己的坦诚；他从不向他人吐露这些，不但是为了避开异样的目光，也是为了维持身为摄影师的积极形象。这些活动是那乌烟瘴气的交际场上都不屑谈论的 _恶习_ ，是生理的异常和人性的扭曲，尽管它就处在本能中，是自然的一部分。 “ 彻底操控一名男性，显然能带来更多的成就感，这也是我不选择女性的主要原因。 ”

“……”

“ 它被称作 BDSM* 。虽然是一种特殊性癖，这种活动也可以是完全无性的。 ”

“……”

又一块。爱德华这次切得慢了许多，但这可能也是他快吃完了的缘故。他仔细地咀嚼着它， “ 你好像不太擅长这类邀请，老男人， ” 他含混不清道。

罗伊挑眉，真不知道这种争吵是否每次见面都要重复一次？但他不打算遵从上次的台词了。

“ 如果你想拒绝，请用正式的名字称呼。 ”

爱德华 “ 喔 ” 了一声，扬起声调说： “ 我们尊贵、专业、诚实的摄影师马斯坦先生？ ” 说着他调皮地笑了一下，将最后的肉送入口中，继续含混不清地说： “ 我明白了。除了肉体关系外，你还想邀请我搞那个、 BDSM—— 嗯，就是需要我主动要求被你控制的活动。能在性爱以外释放压力，增加情趣，就是比较小众， ” 他抓住了重点。

罗伊发自内心地觉得他拥有一种将复杂事物极致简单化的能力。 “ 除了小众还非常的变态， ” 他强调。

“ 变态，他们是这么说你的？ ”

“ 这可不是能随意伸张的事。圈外没有人知道， ” 罗伊说道， “ 除了你。 ”

“ 好了，我已经开始感觉到我的特殊性了。 ” 少年说， “ 尝试一下倒也没问题。 ”

罗伊摇头，在做决定时将过程简单化并不是好的习惯， “ 你没有明白我的意思。 ”

“ 世俗的观念说，爱是包容和理解。但是对喜欢的人，我只想私藏起来，不让任何人看到。正因我喜爱扮演控制者的角色， ”

“ 世俗的观念说，爱是包容和理解。但是对喜欢的人我只想私藏起来，不被任何人看见。 ” 他将情绪压制下去， “ 外表并非完全真实，爱德华。我不知道做艺术会不会让人更加敏感，也因此更容易受到表象的欺骗。我并不像你看到的这样优雅、礼貌。 ”

“ 自大又油腔滑调， ” 爱德华为他补上。

“…… 私藏着， ” 罗伊继续说道。在空旷餐厅的角落位置，那不流动的厚重空气没有将他的心带入沉静，反而越发大声地喧嚣起来。那声音和无数生动的幻想一起进入他的脑海，模糊了现实的界限，模糊了理智，让他感到干涸而晕眩。他又抿了一口酒。 “ 关起来，锁起来，让你无法逃离。 ”

他在半途就意识到这并不是一个完善的计划；不，简直糟糕透顶。除了拒绝，他还会得到惊恐、厌恶、鄙夷，和 _远离_ 。该死的远离，他还没得到过他。但是罗伊内心某处有以他总会知道的借口安慰自己，另外，他也隐隐感觉到爱德华 · 艾尔利克和至今所见的人都不同：他拥有的不是看破表象，而是在畸形和淫乱中找到别的含义。比如隐秘的需要；比如安全感的缺失。 “ 正因我喜欢扮演控制者的角色，就意味着 ……”

“ 我会控制你的生活，哪怕是最微小的细节，而这种控制会达到方方面面；我会惩罚你，用手掌或者皮鞭在你的全身制造伤痕；意味着我可能在操你时把你的双手绑在头顶，双腿由扩张器固定住，无法合拢；或者一边辱骂你淫荡的样子一边，将滚烫的蜡油滴在你的胸膛和小腹上，让你发出疼痛的叫声；我会控制你的高潮，堵住马眼，但仍不断刺激你的乳头和你的敏感带，直到你无助地哭诉求饶；后入你，让你像狗一样从浴室爬到阳台；我惩罚你不因你犯了错，只因为我愿意，而你选择属于我。你愿意服从，因为它能取悦你。哪怕这会让你失去尊严。 ”

_我一定是疯了，才对一个可能没有这种倾向的孩子说出这些，_ 罗伊想。


End file.
